All's Fair In Love & War
by bookiealchemist
Summary: When Lucy finally joined Fairy Hills High, she never imagined she'd end up wrapped in prank war with the boys rival school , Fairy Tail. Or, that she'd end up falling for that pyronamic boy who has this habit of kissing her whenever they're in trouble. [Nalu AU]
1. Prologue

_**All's Fair In Love & War**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

When her father told her that she was going to be to another school, Lucy really expected some fancy, private one with a high level of education. After all, her father longed for her to be a fancy lady some day, just like her mother.

And yes, she was happy about the change. To be honest, she never liked her old one.

Since it was a girls only school, it was full of envy and gossips and nasty comments on how other girl tied up her hair or how much of red lipstick she'd put on that morning at six am. It was an overwhelming part of the students, which left the nice ones in the shadows, waiting to be their next target.

Not a study mood at all, and not even the library was safe anymore. Even if she used to spend her free time there, walking around and feeling the rough texture of old books against her fingertips, and smelling that drug scent of a new book. Oh, how she loved going there. It was truly sad when more girls started to go there, and not for a good reason.

But something that she'd miss from there was the nice Math teacher that had enough patience to explain the same exercise to her like three times before she could do it alone. Where would she find such a sweet person? God bless Mrs. Audrey.

And she'd also miss throwing herself over the bed on her room after a really long, tiring day of school.

Because her father wanted to sent her to a boarding school.

"I'm so going to miss you!" Michelle cried into her shoulder, squeezing life out of Lucy. The blonde smiled and patted her cousin's head.

"There, there, it's not like I'm going to leave to another country or something," Lucy reasoned, but the girl kept crying.

"But… but I'll still miss you!" Michelle continued her soap opera, sniffing her nose.

Lucy tried to get away, grimacing at the thought of snot over her favorite shirt, but she was still trapped. "You can visit on weekends," she tried.

"R-Really?" Michelle said, looking up at her with teary blue eyes.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and putting her hands over her cousin's shoulders, she pushed her back. "Really, so it's not a big deal that I am leaving."

Lucy smiled at her, before her eyes drifted between some butlers of her father. Leo, Aries, Cancer, Capricorn, all of them with little tears at the corner of their eyes. And then there was Aquarius, who glared at Lucy with so much hate it made her step back.

What a nice farewell party it was, indeed.

Lucy bit her lip and accommodated her bag over her shoulder, as she tightened her grip on her suitcase, reminding herself of her promise not to cry. Despite what she told Michelle, she was going to miss every single person that lived in the mansion. From maids, to gardeners, to chefs, to the butlers, to her cousin and her father. Everyone was important to her, and she held them all close to her heart.

But she must not been hiding them very well, because Aquarius scowled at her and said, "Pathetic."

Finally, Jude came in, only his head popping out from behind the wooden door. "Lucy, dear, it's time to leave."

She hugged everyone again, one last time, and even Aquarius let her wrap her arms around her waist.

"Have fun," Aquarius whispered in her ear.

Lucy grinned at her before following her father's steps out. A lot of employees waved at her from the corridors, all while she said goodbye to them. The nice atmosphere that so many years to build after the death of her mother was finally bearing its fruits.

Finally they made it to the limo waiting for them. Jude had insisted to go with her to the school, as he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, since he was not sure if he could visit her in any near weekend. It was a gesture she appreciated a lot, after their rough relationship when she was young. It was nice that he tried his best to make it up for her.

She smiled as the driver put her bags in the trunk. Following her father, she sat next to him on the backseat. Now they had at least half an hour of a drive until they finally arrived to Fairy Hills.

But after only five minutes into straight road, her father cleared his throat, effectively gaining her attention when she turned her head around to look at him.

He was wearing an expensive suit, even when it was September and still too hot to have a button up shirt to his neck and a tie around it. It didn't look comfortable at all, but as a businessman he needed to keep his appearance, it seemed.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, as he didn't speak.

Jude gulped down, his eyes looking everywhere as he seemed to come in terms with himself before he spoke. Finally, he sighed, and locked eyes with Lucy's wide ones.

"Lucy… I never told you," Jude started, "But Fairy Hills is the school your mother attended."

"What." Lucy said, unable to believe such a thing all of sudden.

"I'm so sorry I never told you. She wanted you to go there, but… it brought too many memories to me, so I didn't…" he buried his face in his palms, his shame too obvious in his voice.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, the information slowly sinking in her head. That was, for sure, something she'd never expected to hear now.

"I'm sorry for being selfish," Jude continued. The sorrow was so heartbreaking, Lucy didn't want to see it anymore in his face.

She threw an arm around him and drew circles in his back, trying to be some kind of comfort. "It's fine. I kind of understand. So it's okay. I'm glad you told me now, though."

"You're so kind, Lucy." Jude said, finally looking at her with a sad smile. "You're just like her."

A lot of people had told her how similar she was to Layla, and maybe they were right. She had inherited her mother's silky, golden hair and big coffee eyes, as well as her body. Perhaps it was not exaggerate to say she was a replica of her mother.

"And Anna, your great grand mother, created the school," Jude said.

Was it fun to throw a bomb after another?

Lucy's eyes widened at him, unable to believe that. But, in fact, it was true that the women of the Heartfilia's had always took the path of teaching. And it was Lucy's dreams to become a Creative Writing teacher at college, besides publishing her own books, too.

"That's… actually amazing," Lucy confessed.

"You're fated to be amazing," Jude smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm still sorry for not telling all of this to you sooner."

"It's okay," Lucy smiled sweetly. "I just can't wait to arrive."

"That's the spirit," Jude ruffled her hair.

It took only fifteen more minutes to arrive at the huge building. Or should she say, two buildings.

To the left, there was a huge building with about three floors, looking classical and old and neat, with wooden doors and windows. The front of it was delicately adorned with blossoming flowers, giving off the view of a rainbow. A stone path lead to the front door. Behind it, another taller building stood, and Lucy guessed it to be the dorms.

Separated with big shrubberies, at the right, another building stood tall. It looked newer, with crystal doors and windows instead of the wood. It give off a more modern vibe, and just as its neighbour, it had a dorms building behind.

"We arrived," the driver said.

Both Lucy and Jude got out the car and stood in front of the old-fashioned building. Lucy's eyes weren't enough to take in the beauty of the structure and its decoration. Did her family really created it?

"This is Fairy Hills, " Jude explained, and with his finger then he pointed at the other place. "And that's Fairy Tail, another boarding school. Expect it's for boys."

Lucy giggled, her father was so overprotective sometimes. "Oh. I can't believe you let me study near boys."

"I was a bit reluctant at first," Jude admitted. "But I heard good things about the security here, so it's not like boys can get into girls' rooms at midnight."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucy smiled, shaking her head.

But soon she'll realize that boys, in fact, can get into girls' rooms at midnight.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1453. Hope you like it! Reviews are highly appreciated ^^**_


	2. Midnight Kisses

_**All's Fair In Love & War**_

* * *

" _That's what life is about: People come and go."_

— _Cecelia Ahern, Love, Rosie_

* * *

Lucy as never one to be shy, but for some reason, as she opened the tall door, something made her feel the urge to be cautious. Maybe it was the endless mass of girls on casual clothes fooling around and talking to each other like they've been best friends for years, some of them with the same amount of bags as her, meaning all of them were her future classmates.

All of them were going to live together. And Lucy knew that could be a double-edged sword when it came to girls. Because she knew the two faces of it.

Slowly, and making sure not to trip in someone else's suitcase, she made her way to the secretary's counter. A fine lady looking around its thirties, with reading glasses, beauty marks, and a crooked nose smiled at her sweetly.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Hills. Your name, please?" Mrs. Annie said, as it read on the badge.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy answered, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "I got transferred this year."

Mrs. Annie stopped midway of writing on her computer to take a good look at her. Lucy felt her brown eyes scan her completely, from her blonde hair to her waist, since the rest of her body was behind the counter.

"Heartfilia?" the woman finally said, obviously not believing her. "Are you sure?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "I'm pretty sure I know my own surname, ma'am."

"It's nice having you here with us, Lucy." a new voice said.

Lucy turned around to look at a really, really tiny girl dressed in a cute, long pink dress that reached her ankles. In her feet she wore little white heels, but she looked rather uncomfortable with them, as if she was someone who prefered to go around with bare feet. Lucy gasped in admiration at the beautiful, long, wavy blonde hair that shone brightly with the light that came in from the windows. And it was no exaggeration when she said it was long -it reached under her hips.

The girl, who should be a little over her twenties, smiled at her with both the mouth and her shining green eyes, as she approached.

"M-Mrs. Vermillion," the secretary said, suddenly fixing her hair and shirt, even if it was already completely neat.

The girl laughed, waving it off. "Hey Annie! And I told you not to be so polite around me!" Mrs. Vermillion pouted jokingly, before returning her attention to Lucy.

"Uh… hello?" Lucy tried. The fact that she didn't know what was going on made her a bit nervous, but the smile of that long haired person was so bright it kind of calmed her down.

"Oh my, I forgot presentations!" the girl giggled, before extending her hand to Lucy. "Hello, I'm Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Hill's principal, but you can call me Mavis. There is no need to be formal around me,"

There was no way a girl that barely reached Lucy's shoulder was the major authority of the place, but she decided not to question it. She took Mavis' hands in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Principal Mavis," Lucy greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy Heartfilia." Mavis said. "I was a friend of your mother, too."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? How was she? What did-"

Mavis silenced her with her hand. "It's a long story, but, if you want, come to my office one of these days, and I'll tell you a lot of fairy tales. But I'd like you to rest and meet your classmates today."

The promise of stories alone thrilled Lucy, but since those were related to her mother made it all the more exciting. She wanted to get to know her mother better, like how were her days in school, what did she do, where was she good at, etc. And since she couldn't ask her father -he always got too emotional- she'd take any opportunity that presented itself.

"Thank you very much, principal," Lucy smiled.

Mavis winked at her one last time before going to greet more students, all of them looking really excited to meet their principal again. It was a really nice atmosphere, and Lucy found herself already loving this school more and more.

Mrs. Annie coughed, gaining her attention again. "Okay, Mrs. Heartfilia, here is your schedule and your room. The president of the Students Council should be here soon, too, to show you around and help you settle down."

Lucy blinked, "That's… really helpful, thank you." And it was indeed the truth.

The secretary gave her one last quick smile before going back to whatever she was doing in the computer. Lucy turned around and went to a corner to wait for the person responsible of guiding her. She hoped it was a nice girl with enough patience to deal with her.

Lucy took out her phone, only to see messages of everyone from the mansion, asking her how was she, or what was up, and how did the school look. Leo asked her if there were beautiful girls, and that was the only message she ignored, replying to all of the others. Ah, she really was going to miss everyone.

The nice, quiet atmosphere of the living room ended when the doors burst open. Lucy curiously looked over, only to find another girl standing there, with the uniform perfectly clean and neat.

As the girl walked, the others slightly flinched in fear, and Lucy guessed it was due the strong aura coming off her. It was simply amazing. As she came closer, Lucy saw beautiful red hair falling freely down her back. Her bangs hided her left eye, but the right one was intimidating enough. She was barely a few inches taller than Lucy, but she couldn't help but step back when the red-haired girl stood in front of her.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" she asked. "The new girl?"

"Ah… umm…" Lucy stuttered. Perfect first impression, obviously. "Yes, that's me."

The girl's face softened, until the point a soft smile adorned her red lips. "Nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet, the president of the Students Council."

Lucy shook her hand as well, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Lucy Heartfilia… uh, the new girl?"

Just when she thought she should give up on making a nice impression, Erza chuckled and jokingly slapped Lucy's back. Too bad that she hit a bit too hard and left Lucy's back aching, and struggling to hold back tears of pain. What was wrong with that unnatural strength?

"Okay, let's head to your room first! That way you can leave all your luggage there." Erza said, and with any further question, she grabbed all of Lucy's bags and threw them over her shoulder.

"Ah, it's okay, I can carry them!" Lucy insisted.

Erza smiled and waved her off with her hand, "Don't worry! It's as easy as carrying with a little purse,"

"But…" Lucy started lamely, but Erza was already out of the building.

"Don't worry girl," a girl said to her side. It was beautiful one, with wavy brown hair, tanned skin and a happy, easy-go grin. She was holding a coke bottle, but what was inside looked a little… more purple. That was definitely not coke, but who was she to question it? Maybe her mind was playing her some twisted trick. "She can do all that and more, because she's Erza!"

Lucy blinked a couple of times. That wasn't an argument of any valid reason, but she had to follow Erza or she'd be screwed.

Lucy ran out of the building until she was right next to Erza, who excitedly started to talk to her about the school.

"You'll love it here!" Erza said, an excited sparkle shining in her eyes. "It's quite peaceful at day, so you get to actually study. You look really smart, so I bet you'll love our library. It has tons of books of all kinds!"

Lucy felt flattered. Usually, due her blonde hair, people thought she was dumb. She had to prove to them that a stupid stereotype wasn't going to crush her down, because she was here to change things, she was here to be successful. And she was liking this school more and more.

"Yes, thank you!" she answered. "I'd love to go to the library soon! It sounds pretty awesome!"

Erza smiled sweetly at her again. "Maybe Levy can give you a more proper tour around there, she practically lives there."

She looked forwards to meet that Levy girl.

"And then we have a pool, too, it's behind the dorms. Sadly, we have to share it with the boys school," Erza said the last part as if she was tasting poison with her palate.

"Oh… How's the other school?" Lucy asked curiously. She'd been wanting to know since she saw the other building right next to each other. It was a weird structure for schools, after all.

"Horrible." Erza stated, startling her. "They're really noisy sometimes, and…"

"And…?" Lucy pushed in, biting her lip.

Erza sighed, "I don't really want to scare you right now. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to not get involved in this,"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, already scared. Just what was wrong between them?

"We kind of… have a special relationship with them." Erza admitted, but in the blink of an eye, she went back to grinning widely at Lucy. "But that doesn't matter right now! Do you have other questions related to this school?"

Obviously, Lucy bit her tongue now to don't push the subject further, since Erza's tone left no room for more of her questioning. And she wasn't risking another slap from the redhead.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "About the dorms-"

"The dorms!" Erza cut her in. "First, the main floor is more like a kitchen and a living room, even though the cafeteria is in the main building. The first and second floor are all for seniors, and each grade occupies about two floors. The younger, the upper."

"I… I see," Lucy's eyes twitched. Even if that was not what she had wanted to ask, it was still useful information, if she was going to live there for nine months.

"By the way," Erza asked, turning around to face Lucy with a curious expression. "What's your room?"

"Oh, yeah," Lucy said, remembering the paper Mrs. Annie give her. She unfolded it and went direct to where it said the number. "B-107."

She looked up to see Erza staring at her with an unreadable expression. The redhead's eyes were a mix of shock and pleasantness when she said, "That's my room, too."

"Really?" Lucy grinned, surprisingly glad. At least she won't have to do a lot of awkward presentations anymore. "That's cool! Let's have a good year!"

Erza smiled back, "Yes, let's do it. It's quite amazing, to be honest. Do you know the rooms are for four people?"

"That sounds amazing," Lucy said. She'd felt more comfortable with more people, if they were as nice as Erza, "Do you know who are going to be with us?"

"Yes," Erza said cheerfully, as she started walking again towards their new dorm, "they've been my roommates for these past three years, and we've always had an empty bed, so I was kind of expecting someone new. They're Juvia and Levy, the girl who I told you about."

"Nice!" Lucy cheered, humming happily.

And finally, they found themselves in front of a crystallized door. Erza pushed it open so they could go inside a rather modern living room, with purple couches, fluffy carpets, silly decorations and amazing art hanging from the wall. It surely did not look like the main building, but it was a refreshing change.

"What do you think?" Erza asked, pride swelling in her chest at Lucy's admiration.

"It's wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed. She still couldn't believe her family was the creator of such a fine place, that seemed to make students glad to attend school. It was marvelous, in her opinion.

"I'm glad," Erza said. "Let's take the elevator. Or do you prefer the stairs?"

Lucy shifted her gaze, incredulous, between the girl and the bags she was carrying. It was obvious that the elevator was the more reasonable choice, but it amazed her that she let her decide. "Um, let's take the elevator, shall we?"

Erza nodded, and they both walked over it. It took a good few minutes before it was empty enough so they could get in, but since they headed for floor one, their journey was rather short. They stepped in the corridor, which resembled the living's decoration, and Lucy followed Erza towards the right. Their room was at the end, and by a window she could spot the boy's dorms and the shared pool behind it.

"Do you have your key?" Erza asked.

Lucy frowned. Mrs. Annie had only given her lots of papers, but none key. She shook her head in response, to which Erza pursed her lips.

"Ah, that could be quite troublesome. I'll ask the maintenance for a copy as soon as possible."

"That'd be very helpful, thank you," Lucy said.

"But for now," Erza said, taking out her own golden key and introducing it inside the door knob. Slowly, she turned it around. But when she pushed it open, the door was still closed.

They both frowned in confusion, until a shout from inside cleared it up.

"Erza, it was open!" a girl's voice said. One of their roommates. Lucy took a deep breath to stay calm.

"Oh," Erza said, and finally opened the door.

Lucy shyly followed inside. It was a normal room, with white walls, grey carpet, and four beds, each one in one corner. Three of them were already occupied, with different blankets, photos hanging in their walls, and a lot of personal decorations.

And two pretty girls were sitting in two of them. One was really tiny, with wavy, short blue hair tied up by an orange bandana. She wore a nice dress two, comfortable shoes, and reading glasses. She was putting books in her own shelf over the bed.

The other had also blue hair, shining eyes and a dreamy smile. She wore a long, blue dress that marked her fine body. Her skin was very pale. She was looking through photos and deciding if she should put them or not in the wall beside her bed.

But they both stopped when Erza and Lucy came in.

Lucy immediately felt as an outsider, since it was pretty obvious that all of them knew each other and were really close friends. But that was just a side effect of changing school in last year, right? She thought she was ready, just when she was standing in front of a door, but now that she was inside she felt like a scared little kid.

Presenting herself always filled her of anxiety, if that wasn't obvious enough already.

"Hey girls," Erza greeted.

"Hi, Erza!" Both girls cheered in unison. They looked rather nice, but she was such a coward.

She almost jumped when two pairs of eyes, one blue and the other brown, fixed on her. Lucy bit her lip. She shouldn't make something ridiculous, now, she'd only knew them for ten seconds, or less.

"Is that our new roommate?" the tiny girl said, her eyes shining curiously.

"Yes, I am," Lucy managed to say, and surprisingly, her voice didn't come creaky as she thought it'd be. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you both,"

"I'm Levy! Levy McGarden," the brown eyed girl grinned brightly.

"I'm Juvia Lockser," the other said, her voice as sweet as she looked. It sure was a warmer welcome than she'd expected, but she was all the more grateful.

Lucy finally loosened up a bit. Now that the greetings were said, she felt more at ease, even if she had no idea of what to do next. Social awkwardness sucked.

"Lucy, this will be your bed. Are you okay with this?" Erza asked, leaving her luggage in the floor next to the empty bed with white blankets, that was by default closer to the window where you could see another window, but of the boy's building.

"Yes, that's okay, thank you," Lucy said. She picked up her smaller bag, the one that had her most personal things. She put it over her lap as she sat on the bed, scanning through the items.

"School starts tomorrow, so you can make yourself at home today," Lucy looked up to see Juvia smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Do you already have the uniform?" Erza asked. Lucy wondered why she was the only one wearing it that day, but maybe it was related to the fact that she was representing the students for the whole school. Erza didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I do," Lucy said. It had arrived yesterday at their house. She could proudly say she worked it out, somehow. It was a really nice uniform, clearly designed for ladies.

"Good, good," Erza nodded, her fingers on her chin.

"There she goes," Levy sighed.

"President mode," Juvia agreed, shaking her head with a smile.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little. It was rather amusing to see someone so serious, she didn't know why. But when Erza frowned at the window, looking worried, it sent a shiver up Lucy's spine.

"Wait," Levy suddenly said, and Lucy found the girl's eyes fixed on her. She squirmed a bit under everyone's gazes now. She didn't like being the center of attention. She hated it. "Did you say Heartfilia? As in, descendant of Anna Heartfilia, founder of this school?"

Lucy blushed a little when they gasped. "Yeah… I'm her great granddaughter."

"Woah, that's so cool!" Levy squealed. She got up from her own bed and excitedly sat next to Lucy, bombing her with tons of questions, while Juvia chuckled and Erza listened attentively.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd found a nice place to stay.

* * *

But that night, just when she was comfortable enough and far away in a dream land, she realized, that after all, her room wasn't a nice place to stay.

It all started when the moon was already bright up in a dark sky, with little stars accompanying it. It screamed peace, quiet, but obviously some persons didn't think the same. And what was about to happen definitely didn't fit into Lucy's description of a boarding school. Or any school, for that matter.

Loud whispers, and curses, and foot stumbling. Lucy heard them all. She still tried to decided if it was good or not that she was a light sleeper, but in that moment, she was glad. Slowly, the noised brought back to Earth and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision to the darkness of the room, the only light the one of the silver moon leaking through the window.

Over the bed at her side, Erza snored like a beast, perfectly asleep. Levy had fallen asleep listening to an audiobook with her earphones, so she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Juvia, on the other hand, was sleeping with the pillow over her head, for some reason. Besides, they told her Juvia was impossible to wake up.

Lucy had no help at all.

Well, she could always wake Erza up, but she didn't want to get killed so soon.

Lucy gulped down when the noises became closer and louder. She bit her lip, kicking the blankets off. Well, her first night at a new school went downhill pretty quickly, in her opinion. She grabbed one of Erza's baseball bats, -she didn't know why she had one- and slowly approached the window. It seemed as if the intruder was coming from there, even if it sounded impossible. They were high up from the floor.

Pushing her growing fear, aside, Lucy waited next to the window, ready to bow the bat if needed. Her breath was heavy, and she was afraid. But it's not like she'd be there without doing nothing as someone tried to sneak into the room. She'd never let a perv do weird things to her new roommates and possible friends, no thank you.

And suddenly the noises stopped, and she relaxed, and a face appeared in the window.

She was too close to scream, but the person quickly lifted the glass and put a hand over her mouth. She lifted the bat, ready to strike, but she took a good luck at the intruder.

He was… a boy. Young, maybe around her age. He had weird, spiky pink hair that oddly contrasted with tanned skin. His nose was small, and somehow cute, for being a pervert. His eyes were sharp and big, and looked at her as if he was dead scared now, as if his plans had gone downhill, and Lucy realized, with smug pride, that she was the cause of it.

But then another realization hit Lucy. He was in the window. And that meant that he'd climbed the wall all the way there, and he could easily fall to his death. She didn't want to be a murderer, but she couldn't let some random monkey, wall climber dude inside her room.

Lucy took his hand out of her mouth and whispered, "What the heck! You're going to fall!"

He actually had the guts to grin at her and wave if off, unaware of Lucy's internal screaming. "'S okay, I'm used to this,"

Lucy wondered what kind of life that boy had, but maybe it wasn't the best moment to ask. Her eyes wavered to the black bag that he carried on his back. Its zip was open, and narrowing her eyes, Lucy could spot a bottle of… syrup, a small plastic bag full of feathers and graffiti spray.

"What do you have in your bag?" Lucy asked him, not quite believing her eyes.

Gladly he was whispering back. Maybe he knew how scary Erza could be. But after her question, avoided her gaze, looking nervous. "Uh.. uh… stuff."

"What stuff?" Lucy insisted.

"Don't ask what stuff, you weirdo." he dismissed her.

Lucy gasped, indignant. "Excuse me? Don't call me a weirdo."

"Duh, only weirdos sleep with a baseball bat," he said, pointing to the object with his chin.

Lucy's face burnt red when she saw his arrogant, mocking look. Oh, he better not played with her. If she got too annoyed, well, there was always Erza at her side. But she forced herself to focus on the important task at hand, after all, _there was a boy hanging from the window._

"And only weirdos climb up someone else's walls. What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned, her hands on her hips.

The boy frowned at her, tilting his head to the side, so pink locks fell over his eyes. "Hm? Didn't they tell you about-"

"Natsu!" another voice came from down. It was obvious he tried not to sound loud, but there was no way he could be hear if he didn't shout. "What are you doing?"

The boy, _Natsu_ , waved his hand at his partner in crime before returning his attention to Lucy. Curiosity shone in his dark eyes, a sparkle of excitement at something he didn't know. It somehow irked Lucy, as she repeated, "What are you doing here?"

He blinked, and then grinned widely. Lucy frowned as he motioned her to scoot closer. Maybe she really was a weirdo, as she obliged, and suddenly she found herself with his face really close to hers.

And in the blink of an eye, he was kissing her. As in, mouth to mouth. Lucy's breath got stuck in her throat, as she couldn't help but stare in shock at their connected lips. What was even happening? A kiss? But if that was the case, then it was her first.

And as quickly as it began, Natsu broke it. "Welcome to the war,"

Out of shock, she really didn't know why, she pushed him off. Literally. And only when she realized that he should be crushed against the pavement down there, she run to the window and looked down, tears already itching in her eyes. What had she done, for the love of God?

But to her surprise, down there, the Natsu boy was alright. There were about three or four guys with him, and after he said some words, exaggerating with his hands, they ran off to the shrubberies and disappeared into the night.

At least she wasn't a killer. But, what did he mean with war? What was going on?

Lucy put her fingers over her lips, feeling the warm of his still lingering there. Was that the feel one got after kissing? But Lucy didn't want to kiss that boy. It didn't matter that he had a cute nose, or weird hair of her favorite color. He was a freaking monkey guy who climbed walls to see sleeping girls. He was a perv.

And he kissed her.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 4194. Omg, this chapter is so long! But hopefully all chapters will be like this. But don't expect updates so soon, as I have other stories and I wrote this in two days because I am still super excited about this! Now I shall update all my other fics before returning to this one! Let's pray it's soon! And thank you so much for favoriting, following and most of all, reviewing this story! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! You can also read it on Tumblr! Also: this story will not contain smut. It is rated T for some reason.**_

 _ **Shout outs to: SolidScriptJess - Requipmage1255 - 567random - - LavenderMoonRose - Rose Tiger - darkblue91 - Moonlight Meow - dammitnatsu - NamesAreFutile - BerberMantis - katherinelim - Guest - Guest - Guest.**_


	3. The Day After

_**All's Fair In Love & War**_

* * *

" _The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets."_

— _Sara Shepard, Flawless_

* * *

The next morning, her whole body ached, probably for many reasons, and she found no comfort in any of them. It could be the stress from the previous day, all the anxiety and adrenaline of starting a whole new school, a boarding one, for that matter.

Or it could be the lack of sleep from the eventful last night, and the fact that her mind couldn't stop dwelling on what happened in the blink of an eye, under the dark sky, where no one could find out.

But despite the reason, she was dead tired. Lucy could feel the worried looks her roommates sent her way as she dressed that morning, putting on the navy blue blazer over the white shirt. The skirt was the same shade of blue, with a golden frame almost at the end. It was a beautiful uniform, which was weird, because every school seemed focused on making boring or ugly ones.

Even as she tied up a lock of hair with a blue ribbon and picked up her red bag, Erza still looked at her carefully, while Levy and Juvia frowned, wondering what was wrong. She truly appreciated their concern, but if she was going to tell them her worries, would they believe her, or dismiss her as insane?

Because there was no possible way a monkey boy climbed on their window and kissed her goodnight, welcoming her to a war.

What was his name again? _Natsu_ , like the summer season and warm sunshine. It was a shame someone like him got to use it.

And at breakfast, right before the first class, the girls decided to confront her. Lucy could only bit her lip, staring at her cereal, trying not to cross stares with any of them in fear they'd ask. But she was a fool, and when she wanted to know, she was already being questioned.

"Lucy, is there something troubling you?" Erza asked, frowning with care. Her chocolate eyes shone with worry, and Lucy wondered if it was because they were sharing the same room or because it was her duty as the president of the Students Council.

"No…" she murmured, unable to sound convincing. She cursed herself mentally at her inability to lie. These moments made her regret being such a good girl back home.

"Lucy, I know we just met yesterday, but we want to something if there's something that bothers you." Levy said, trying to smile reassuringly. Her wild blue hair was tied back with an orange bandana, who did a poor work at holding those locks of uncontrolled hair.

Juvia nodded at her side. Thankfully, the other girls were too immersed in their own conversations to listen to them.

Lucy bit her lip once more, playing with the spoon inside her plate. She didn't want to sound crazy with her story and lose all chance of becoming friends with these girls, they seemed very nice after all. And another year of being alone every day, every second of her life was not something she wanted to go through again.

But, maybe she told the truth and somehow they ended up believing her, they would report the boy and then she'd be safe that he'd not appear ever again, and that was something she kind of desired now.

She touched her lips, the memories of his warm ones covering hers in that cold night. It was not fair, that her first kiss had been stolen like that. It also made her want to curl up and cry. Seventeen years of saving her lips for someone special, and now all of her efforts had been gone to waste, just like that.

"Lucy?" Levy asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, blushing. That habit of hers, to always get lost in her own mind even if she was talking with someone got her in a lot of trouble in the past.

She took a deep breath, putting her hands over her lap. "Promise me you'll not laugh, okay?"

The three girls shared a glance before nodding and paying attention back on her. There went her social last year of school, as she opened her mouth and told them the story,

Surprisingly, their facial expressions did not change one bit as she talked. And when she finished, Lucy was shocked to see worry and regret in their faces.

"Um, is there something wrong?" she asked shyly.

It was Levy who sighed and managed one smile for her, as an angry Erza grabbed the end of the table with so much strength that her knuckles turned white and her eyes shot fire. Juvia only put her hands in her cheeks and said, "Ah, Juvia missed the chance to see Gray for the first time this year!"

"Don't mind her," Levy said, waving off at Juvia with her hand, who only huffed in response. "And what happened to you last night… well…"

Lucy arched her eyebrow, inquiringly. She wanted answers, after all, and these girls knew what was up. "Well…?"

"There's a lot to explain," Levy said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before,"

The impatience was growing inside her, and Lucy was sitting at the edge of her seat. "What is going on?" she asked again. The curiosity was also killing her, and the spark in Levy's eyes was not helping at all.

There was something big hidden behind all of this, she was sure. And she couldn't wait until they finally spat it out.

But then the ring echoed in the whole cafeteria, indicating their time was over and she had to go to class without her so needed answers. She pouted as she started to pick up her stuff, the others doing the same.

Erza was still furious, and between her curses Lucy managed to hear, "That Natsu, I'll kill him."

"Don't worry, Erza, tonight we'll plan the revenge," Levy smiled sweetly.

More confused than ever, Lucy left the room with Juvia, who shared with her the first class. At least, she wasn't alone for now.

* * *

It was half past midday when they were free for lunch. The morning classes were easy, as it was still the first day and new students like needed to get used to this routine. But she could already say it wasn't going to be an easy year.

So she decided to eat alone, under the warm sun rays in the garden of the school. Even if the curiosity was still eating her inside, she decided to have a peaceful time for herself and her own mind. A lot of groups of girls also decided to eat outside, sitting in circles and laughing. Thankfully no one sat close to her.

She took out the chicken sandwich she just brought, and the orange juice small bottle. The wind was soft, like a caress against her skin. She'd enjoy the warmth of autumn while she could, before the winter mercilessly hit.

She let out a content sigh before taking a bite of her food. She savoured the feeling against her palate, it was delicious, worthy of the school, it seemed.

And that was when a cat popped out from the other side of the shrubbery.

A blue cat.

Lucy let out a scared yelp as the small animal meowed, licking its own paws. She tried to get away, hugging her food to her chest as she stared with incredibly wide eyes a the thing. Because as far she knew, blue cats didn't exist and pets were prohibited inside the school.

But the cat, on the other hand, looked harmless and kind of cute. She was one who preferred dogs, if she was honest, but this little ball of fur took her heart away.

The cat laid its brown, big eyes on her. She looked around to see if anyone was close or watching, and after deciding it was safe, she called the animal closer. It seemed to stare at her food, as it moved its legs gracefully towards her. She smiled and cut off a little of her sandwich to give it to it.

She extended her hand, ready to feed it in the mouth. And then a person screamed "Happy!" and jumped out of the shrubbery as well, falling almost over the poor, little animal. And this time, Lucy squeaked and jumped in her place.

Her heart couldn't calm down as she eyed the pink haired boy lying over the green grass. She remembered too well, those arms, that spiky hair, that cute nose, those sharp eyes. It was him. The perv monkey boy.

She wanted to scream, maybe call for security, or even better, Erza, but no sound came out from her mouth. What a stupid she seemed there, with her mouth opened in a gasp, but she couldn't.

He groaned, rubbing grass off his own uniform, slowly getting up with his arms. His gaze was bored, like if he didn't care that he was in another school and hence breaking the rules yet again, or that he almost crushed a small cat, or that he was about to be hit by her and her bottle.

She tried to hit as hard as she could. The hit landed in his back, right between his shoulders. But it did little to him, and it only served to make him angry. His onyx eyes fixed on her, making her gulp under that anger, but it suddenly vanished as he recognized her.

"Ah, it's the weirdo from last night!" he exclaimed.

A vein throbbed at her forehead, as she glared, putting her hands in her hips. "Me? A weirdo? You were the one climbing into the wall in the middle of the night!"

"But you threw me off the window!" he retorted, rather amused now, as he held himself up with his elbow and looked at her. "What if I died? You're a sadist,"

She paled. "I-I didn't want to!" she argued, flustered. "But you… you…"

 _You kissed me._ But for some reason, she wasn't able to say it.

And he seemed to know exactly what was going on in her mind, as he smirked. "Well, but there's no valid reason to push someone off a cliff, right, weirdo?"

"Shut up!" Lucy said, blushing furiously. He was getting her right where he wanted, and she didn't like it one bit. "What are you doing here again, anyways?"

"Oh," he said blinking, before a big grin broke in his lips. His sharp canines stood out. "I came for my cat,"

He grabbed the blue animal in his arms and caressed its head, as the cat purred. He looked happy, both of them did. And if she didn't know better, she'd think it was a cute scene.

"Are you allowed to have pets in your school?" Lucy asked curiously.

He scoffed, "Of course not, weirdo. What kind of weird question is that?"

She had to bit her tongue not to yell at him out of frustration. This boy was making her go mad, in the few minutes she'd spent with him. Because every time she looked at him, the memory of his lips came to her mind and she feared she'd lose it right there.

She decided to go by the childish way to answer and stuck her tongue out. He laughed.

He had what he wanted now, but he still didn't leave. She tried to ignore him, focusing on her food, but he was still there, and she had the suspicion he was looking right at her. It made her uncomfortable, because she didn't know what he was thinking, and because no one else seemed to notice him, but if she continued to ignore, he'd eventually go away, right?

"Are you new?" he asked after a moment.

She looked at him sideways, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you before," he said, "so that means you transferred this year, right?"

She shifted her weight, deciding if she should answer or not. "Yes…"

"I hope you enjoy the school then," he said. "if it's possible to enjoy a hell like this."

"I like school," she said defensively.

He continued to smile brightly. It was only then when it occurred to her that he could held the answers she was looking for, and even if it embarrassed her, she wanted to get this feeling of ignorance out of her.

"Hey," she started, gaining his attention. When their eyes met, it made it all more difficult to her, but she continued, "what did you mean with what you said last night?"

He smiled sweetly, but she knew he was just playing dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You said something about a war," she reminded him, "what was that?"

"Didn't your friends explain you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "So mean,"

"We didn't have time to talk yet," she confessed. "But I want to know now. What were you going to do in my room?"

He frowned, pretending he was thinking over it. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't throw everything she had at him. He kept playing with his cat, ignoring her.

And then the bell rang again, forcing the answers out of her way. Natsu stood up as fast as lightning, hiding the cat inside his own blazer. Lucy stood up as well, determined to stop him, but he was already crossing the shrubbery on his way back his school.

"Wait!" Lucy said, grabbing his sleeve. He turned around, shocked. And she blushed again, because now that he was looking at her, she had no idea of what to say.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said, grinning. "My name's Natsu Dragneel, and this buddy is Happy! Who are you?"

"Lucy…" she said, confused. Why would he want to know his name? And so Dragneel was his last name… it kind of reminded her of dragons, and she was surprised to notice it fit him.

He grinned, and in less than a second, kissed her forehead lightly, a bare, soft touch in her skin. "See you around, Luigi!" he shouted, finally turning around and disappearing behind the leaves.

She blinked, her whole face, ears and neck turning crimson red. "It's Lucy!" she shouted, before turning around and going back to class.

What was his problem, anyways?

* * *

The rest of the day had gone quite peacefully in comparison with her agitated lunch time. The rest of the teachers were also nice and strict, everything she needed in one. The classmates also seemed nicer than the ones she'd had in other schools before, so it was for sure that she'd enjoy the rest of the year from the bottom of her heart.

If she was lucky, too, she'd never see Natsu Dragneel and his cat again.

And when she wanted to see, she was already back in her room alone. She quickly went and closed the window, making sure no one was at the other side. Only for security, she also closed the curtains, just in case.

She dropped her stuff over her bed, already suffering the little amount of homework she had to do that day. She liked school, yes, but it didn't mean she enjoyed spending her evenings writing essays or doing math.

She took a quick, relaxing hot shower. The water seemed to take away all of her worries and stress she had since she stepped into the doors of Fairy Hills.

When she finished getting dressed in her white and blue tank top and black skirt, Erza, Juvia, and Levy appeared in the room. They said they were catching up with other friends, which was something Lucy was okay too. Who was she to say something about the matter, after all?

But then, they sat in the floor and invited her to sit with them. All homework forgotten, Lucy did as told. Their serious faces told her she'd finally get what she wanted.

"What's wrong?" she decided to ask, out of polite.

"Well," Levy said, adjusting her glasses. "Earlier you asked us what was going on, and we really wanted you to stay out of this, but with given circumstances, we know that's not possible."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"The fact that you're in our room decided you were going to be part of this" Juvia said, her dark blue eyes dead serious as she stared right back at Lucy. "Juvia had to go for the same thing when she joined."

"I'm still going to kill Natsu," Erza murmured deadly. It sent a shiver up Lucy's spine, so she decided not to mention what happened today. Just in case.

"We…" Levy said, pursing her lips together. It was as if Lucy could see the engineers working on her head. "Well, there's a thing going on between our school and Fairy Tail…"

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was something she'd already deciphered, but she couldn't come up with a reason of why, or what was exactly that thing that was happening. Something related with war, as Natsu had said two times already, but what kind of battle could be happening between two boarding school?

"We have a prank war against them." Levy stated.

Lucy blinked.

"What?"

"We have a prank war against them," Levy repeated.

Lucy sweatdropped, the idea of a prank war sounding so childish to her. Wasn't that a thing only six years old did? Or probably best friends in their teenage years, but a whole school facing another whole school? It sounded ridiculous, but the seriousness of the faces of her roommates stopped her from laughing.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, if only to make sure.

"Yes." Erza nodded proudly. "This is war."

"How…" Lucy didn't even finish her sentence, too awestruck to think. She blinked, thinking, but nothing came to her mind. Some things, she decided, were too hard to imagine.

"Well," Levy started once again, "it's told that it all started back with the founders of respective schools, Anna Heartfilia and Acnologia…"

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 3017. Ahh sorry for the long wait! I've been dealing with writer's block, but I think it's gone now! Thank you so much for your patience, for your sweet words and for favoriting/following! Your support is what keeps me going 3 (also, I'll try to update this once a month from now on!)**_

 _ **Reviews are super appreciated!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: undertheoceanwaves - dammitnatsu -**_ ** _Steller. Stars_** _ **\- Isabella - katherinelim - Blossom X32 - wishyouweremedontya - SingingAngel327 - Yuyui Hime - Rose Tiger - Moonlight Meow - 909kk - Lionhearted - MyMelody - Esefani36 - dmr14wizkid - fangirlsweg - Starry Knight - Guest.**_


End file.
